May and Drew: Lost Love
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: May and Drew are currently dating. But then Drew gets in a car crash and loses his memory. What will happen next? Read more to find out! I really like this story, and the genre might change cause there may be funny parts in this story!(:
1. Prologue

May and Drew: Lost Love

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. story, so please don't make fun of it! thank you(: ok lets start!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**May's POV:**

Hi, my name is May Maple and i am currently dating Drew Hayden. I'm 15 years old. According to my school, i am the best singer there. My friends are Leaf, Dawn, and Misty. Well if you count the boys, then it's Gary, Paul, Ash, and of course, my boyfriend Drew. You know how every school has a popular group full of snobbish people and always the preppy ones? Well we have them at our school. There names are Brianna, Melody, Vanessa, and Alexandra.**( Sorry i made up the last two)** All i can say, is that i LOVE my life!

**Drew's POV:**

Hi, my name is Drew Hayden, and i am the sports star of my school. i am currently dating May Maple. I am 15 years old. My friends are Gary, Paul, and Ash. Well if you count the girls, then it's Leaf, Dawn,Misty, and of course, my girlfriend May. I am very popular at my school and i don't really like my fan club. They practically cling on to me 24/7! The leaders my friends and my fan club are Brianna, Melody, Vanessa, and Alexandra. Although all i can say is that i have the BEST life anyone can ask for!


	2. Chapter 1: Car Crash

**Chapter 1: Car Crash**

**Today we find our lovely ladies still in bed, when they have to go to school at 8. They all live in the same house.**

OH EHM GEE! We are going to be late! Guys its 7! We usually wake up at 5! yelled Dawn. Don't worry, there are more than enough rooms to get ready. said Misty. Once everyone was ready, it was 7:50, just in time! It takes 10 minutes to get there. Dawn was wearing a lovely midnight blue crop-top, with dark blue shorts and for shoes, silver flats, her hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail. May was wearing a red tank top that had a sparkling heart on it with red polka-dot short shorts and for shoes, red sparkling flats , her hair was curled and in a high ponytail like Dawns. Misty was wearing a cerulean blue tank top with faded blue shorts(a little longer than Mays and Dawns) and for shoes,dark blue high tops, her hair was in its usual side ponytail. Leaf was wearing a forest-green t-shirt with sparkly green shorts, and for shoes, green converse, her hair was curled only at the tips. Everyone was ready. WE LOOK HAWTT! screeched Leaf.

**No one's POV:**

We are here! finally! said May. **(ok so im just going to skip to the end of the day)** "Hey guys, Drew invited us to his club tonight! you guys think you could come?" asked May. "ya" they all replied. OK! tonight at 8! and with that, May skipped home real excited about tonight. But what she doesn't know, is that this could be one of her worst days ever.

**Drew's POV:**

While i was driving to the club, excited to meet May, this car sped right into me and i blacked out.

**NO one's POV:**

The police sirens went off, it sure caused a lot of ruckus! and that of course, brought attention to the 4 girls and 3 boys. May, misty, dawn, leaf, Gary, Paul, and Ash rushed over, once they heard who the victim was. It was Drew. OH NO! screamed May, as she looked at the unconsious person, who happened to be Drew. the emergency nurses and doctors quickly sent him to the hospital. Once everything has calmed down... NO NO NO NO NO!... well almost everything... May and the rest went to see Drew. But when they recieved the news that Brianna has already came down to the hospital and into Drew's room, and talked to him because he lost his memory, they all looked devasted because they knew what Brianna would say... and i quote " oh Mr. Drew, you and i have been dating for awhile now but you rarely take me, just because you are busy." When May entered the room, she heard Drew talk to Brianna saying i will make it up to you by bringing you to a date right after i get out of the hospital! May was so depressed she wanted to cry right there, but instead, she went in and said she had just come to see how things were going. When Brianna left, she whispered in May's ear, " no need to be here anymore.." and with that, Brianna was off.

**Drew's POV:**

When i saw this girl come in, she looked awfully familiar... But i don't remember... her beautiful sapphire eyes were stunning! She had said she wanted to visit me and told me her name was May. After that, she left. Weird right? Now i have to go on a date with my girlfriend because she said i didn't spend enough time with her... even weirder because i could only remember that my girlfriend had sapphire eyes like the other one... hmmm oh well.

**May's POV:**

Right after i left, i made sure no one was here and i cried... my friends walked up to me and hugged me and saying that they were going to beat her up. Being the nice one that i am, i said please don't. Although i really wanted to pummel her to pieces. i will just move... i heard Dawn is moving to Slateport City because she is pregenant, well so am i. So i guess i am moving too. i will tell them tomorrow. From now on, my singing career is what i am focusing on... even if that pain in my heart won't go away... i will always love you Drew.


	3. Chapter 2: that was all 5 years ago

**Chapter 2: that was 5 years ago (sorry, this one's kinda short!)**

**May's POV:**

After Dawn and i said our goodbyes to my best friends Misty and Leaf, we took off on our plane. The reason Dawn was going is because she didn't know if Paul wanted to raise their child and if he would get furious, so she left with me without even saying anything to Paul. I knew Paul was going to find out sooner or later, that's what i told her. She said she quit her job as a guitarist so they won't be interviewing her and telling everybody out there where she was. I thought that was pretty smart, and like i said, i am pregenant too.

**No one's POV: **

Once Dawn and May boarded the airplane,they both cried themselves to sleep. Finally in Slateport City! They have reached their final destination. when they got off, they headed straight for the house they were both going to live in. They decided to live in the same house, just like at home except only two people. Their house was pretty much a mansion, considering May was a singer. It had 15 rooms! That meant there would be a lot of guest rooms, so she decided she could host families to stay with them if they weren't fans and also if there weren't any hotel rooms left. May's room consisted of a king-sized bed with a large desk, her bathroom was like a whole nother room, she had a humongous walk-in closet, the walls had roses on them... just like the color of roses Drew would give to May. Since May owned the house, she got the largest room.

**Again, no one's POV:**

Dawn's room also consisted of a king-sized bed and a desk, except her bathroom was a little bit smaller, she also had a big walk-in closet. The walls were a lavender color. She loved her room!

**May's POV:**

I remember it like it was just yesterday... **that was all 5 years ago. **


	4. Chapter 3: A normal day for May and Dawn

**Chapter 3: A normal day for May and Dawn**

**May's POV:**

Its been 5 years since that accident, and yet, i am still not over him. him... as in Drew... Once i heard that he was getting married to Brianna, i was so devastated... but i knew i couldn't do anything about it. On the bright side, Leaf and Misty plus their boyfriends Gary and Ash, are coming over for this weekend. Dawn made sure they didn't bring Paul with them. They all assured her that they won't bring him along.

**Dawn's POV:**

Its been 5 years since i haven't seen Paul. I missed him so much, but i was scared that he would hurt me and scream at me a lot. I sorta know that he was going to yell at me a lot because i called Misty and Leaf a week later, and they both told me that Paul was screaming and kicking the walls saying he wants to know where i am. i shuddered at the thought. They also told me that Paul doesn't even know that if i am even his girlfriend or not. I felt really guilty, but i knew it was for the best.

**No one's POV:**

May and Dawn now have a child, they were both 5 years old, except Dawn's son is a month older. May's was a girl, and Dawn's was a boy. May's daughter was named Destiny, the name that May and Drew had thought of. Destiny had soft and smooth brown hair like May and striking emerald eyes like her father. Dawn's son was named Tony. Tony had purple shaggy hair like his father and midnight blue eyes like Dawn. May was currently in her studio she was working in...Hey Emily, what's up? asked May. Emily was May's boss and friend. May is now 20 and she is a hit singer. "oh nothing much, are you ready to rehearse your new song?" "ya" said May. "ok then lets get started!" "this is a song that i wrote for Dr- someone special." stated May.

**_Teardrops on my guitar:_**

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and I need And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without  
Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see..._

**No one's POV:**

"That was aaa-mmm-aaa-zzz-iii-nnn-ggg!" cheered Emily. Thank you Em! said May. As May headed into her home, she could smell food cooking in her kitchen, ahh Dawn must be cooking,she thought. MOMMY! yelled Destiny. "Hey sweetie, how was your day with auntie Dawn and Tony?"questioned May. "It was good!" said Destiny.

**May's POV:**

I yelped when Tony jumped onto me in surprise, giving me a bear hug. "Hey auntie May!" said Tony. i said "Hey pumpkin!" I saw Dawn enter the room and called for her. She came up to me asking what i needed. "Hey Dawn, was that you cooking?" she said ya, and said it was spaghetti and meatballs.

**Dawn's POV:**

I heard the door open and suspected it to be May. As you know, i quit being a famous guitarist but i taught little kids how to play the guitar at a music school, so May and I could both make money. May had just asked me what we were having and i said spaghetti and meatballs. Right after we ate, we watched a few shows together with the kids and went to tuck them all in, then May and I both went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, tomorrow was the day they were going to see Leaf, Misty, Gary, and Ash.


	5. Chapter 4: They are all here!

**Chapter 4: They are all here!**

**May's POV:**

In the morning, Dawn and I were quick on our feet. We were supposed to meet our friends in an hour! Dawn and I quickly dressed up their daughter/son. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a jean jacket, i had on dark blue skinny jeans and button-up uggs on. My daughter Destiny, was wearing a cute t-shirt with roses on it, she had on a blue jean skirt on with pink flats. I thought she looked cute!

**Dawn's POV:**

May and I were so fast in the morning, you could of expected us to be colorful cheetahs! I was super excited since i was meeting my friends i have only been texting and calling. Now i can see them for real! SQEEEE! But i am still nervous because i hope Paul doesn't tag along. I am wearing a light blue t-shirt with a glittery heart on it, i had on blue faded boot-cut jeans and chestnut uggs on. My son Tony, was wearing a nike shirt for kids and he had on sports shorts on along with tennis-shoes. I thought he looked handsome!

**No one's POV:**

Dawn and May have both headed out of the door with Destiny and Tony. May drove to the airport, and waited there with Dawn. They both looked at the flight schedule, and it said the plane that plan to take their friends here wasn't going to be until another 10 minutes.

* * *

**Back with Leaf,Misty,Gary, and Ash:**

**No one's POV:**

The gang on the plane were all sleeping except for Ash who was stuffing his face with their food. After all the ruckus, Ash woke up everyone. "I can't believe we are actually going to see May and Dawn!" said an excited Misty and Leaf. "Well believe it" said the boys. "I hope that May had gotten over Drew." stated Leaf. "Ya it would be as horrible as it was to get all the way on the plane, Paul kept on asking where Dawn was and where we were going." exclaimed Misty. When all of them finally got off the plane, they immediately saw May and Dawn, obviously because they were both crowded around by fans.

* * *

**May's and Dawn's POV:**

I thought i had just saw Misty and the others, but right at that moment, we were crowded around with huge fans of us. I(meaning Dawn) had too get out of the crowd as fast as i could because there were video cameras and cameras, i didn't want Paul to see where i was at. When we both finally got out of the crowd, we saw our friends, we quickly ran up to them and hugged them with Destiny and Tony having puzzled looks on their faces.

**No one's POV:**

"AHHHHH! OH EHM GEEE! YOUR HERE!" screamed Dawn and May. "Yep, it's really us!" screamed Leaf and Misty. Of course, the boys just shrugged and said hi. We had finally all calmed down and since there was a beach near by, we decided to go tomorrow and spend the whole day all together. They have finally seen each other again!


	6. Chapter 5: WHAT!

**Chapter 5: WHAT?! (Guyz i just want you to know that most of my chapters are going to be pretty short, sorry!)**

**MAY'S POV:**

As soon as everyone has settled in, i couldn't wait to start! Lets see... what to do, what to do... AH HA! We should all go to the beach! That works out perfectly! I told everybody about it and they all loved it! YIPEE! Once i got changed, we headed out the door. I was wearing a tank top from PINK and white shorts, Dawn was wearing a tank top from Forever 21 and jean shorts, Leaf was wearing a tank top from abercrombie and fitch, also with jean shorts, and Misty was wearing a tank top from Wet Seal and white shorts like me. The boys just wore a polo shirt and swim trunks just in case they get wet from the ocean water.

**Dawn's POV:**

Everything was going so well! But then i saw May, she was all sad because this beach was the exact place she and Drew met. She should have forgotten about him a long time ago, but i don't blame her because i am also depressing over Paul. I hope he is doing fine...Suddenly something caught my eye...WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHY IS DREW HERE?! I thought. OMG HE IS HERE! i better inform the others... i wonder what he wants.

**May's POV:**

Whats Dawn running up to me at? Hey Dawn! "MAY, DREW IS HERE!" said Dawn. WHATT"?! everyone including me shouted. Then one of my good friends Cody, walked up to me and said: "Hey can Drew stay at your mansion? We heard that you host families, i know it is only Drew, but do you think you could spare a room? I stuttered, but i finally said sure, just bring his stuff at my place. I just couldn't believe I just said that, now thanks to me, Drew will be staying for 3 months. Just great!):

**Drew's POV:**

I'm pretty sure i remember those sapphire eyes, but i can't remember where, anyway I'm already engaged, so it doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be worrying about these things... but everytime i see those sapphire orbs for eyes, i always get flashbacks of someone with the exact same eye color. hmm... As i put my things in my "room" i caught May, i think that's her name... whatever, i caught her staring at a picture. That person standing next to her and hugging her looks a lot like me. Suddenly, my thoughts traveled to Brianna, my lovely soon-to-be wife. i miss her so dearly, and i knew she couldn't come because she had a lot of work to do. Then all of a sudden, i felt a tug on my pants, i looked down to find a little girl, with soft brown hair and striking emerald eyes like his. I wonder who this is. I thought. " hi muy name is Destiny!" said the little girl. Funny how she looks just like me. "hey there." i say.

**May's POV:**

Now where did Destiny go? She was just right here a minute ago... AHH! SHE'S IN DREW'S ROOM! I quickly ran to Drew's room and i saw my daughter talking to Drew. I wonder if Drew realizes that Destiny looks a lot like him. I guess i should start talking before Destiny starts saying anything embarrassing. "Hey sweetheart" "Hey mommy, mommy Dew looks a lot wike me!" I laughed nervously saying no he doesn't look like you. On the other hand, Drew began looking at Destiny intently and it looked like he came to the point where he decided that Destiny did look like him. Oh no, this is bad. I don't want Drew to remember me, otherwise Brianna will get furious, and who knows what she'll do to me...

**Drew's POV:**

Once May laughed, i knew something was wrong, i began staring at this little 5 year old, and realized she did look a lot like him. Suddenly, her group of friends began shouting downstairs and chasing, what i am guessing, this womans name is Dawn's son named Todd. Soon, May started joining, how funny! I began unpacking, and then after that, i might get a few answers.


	7. Chapter 6: A few answers

**Chapter 6: A few answers**

**May's POV:**

Wow, 2 months have already passed! Drew's only gonna be staying here for 1 more month and then leave to marry Brianna. I really wish i could be like i was before Drew got into that stupid car crash. Oh joy. He's coming downstairs, i wonder what he'd like.

**No one's POV:**

"Hey Drew, what would you like for breakfast?" asked May. "I don't care, just what everyone else had." said Drew. " I would also like to ask some questions to get answers if thats ok with you. "umm ya sure Drew.

**May's POV:**

OH NO! Why did i just say yes? Ugh, now i have to answer his questions... at least everyone else left weeks ago and Dawn went shopping so its just Drew and me. Drew had just asked me if he was really himself, as in is Brianna really his girlfriend?! I really wanted to say that he was dating me before that Brianna came along, but of course, being the good girl i am, i said yes Brianna is really your girlfriend. But i could tell that he could see right through me and tell me that I was lying. So he threatened to pour water all over me if he didn't know the truth. Ok, lets get this straight, I ABSOLUTELY HATE WATER NOW! Drew just dumped cold, icy water on me, and believe me, i was real mad!

**NO one's POV:**

"ANDREW HAYDEN, YOU MEAN BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! NOW I'M SOAKING WET IN MY FAVORITE PAIR OF PAJAMAS! U ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU JERK! UGHH!" " How do you know my full name?" asked Drew, practically ignoring what i just said 5 seconds ago. "Uhh, lucky guess?" May said. " Now, if you will excuse me, i have to go change into something warm, without WATER ON IT!"

**May's POV:**

All Drew did was laugh after that. ugh that bastard, at least i don't have to answer any questions! Then my unluckiness came and well... Drew told me he still didn't forget about the question. Once i got back, I took a deep breath, and i told him the truth, and of course, he didn't believe me. He just told me that Brianna was the best thing that had ever happened to them. So i just ran upstairs... i could tell that Drew went to his room getting everything planned for his wedding, which i believe, was her in Slateport City. They are getting married in May, I think it was May 1st, and today is April 10th. He invited me, and i guess i just wanted to see how things turned out, so i gladly accepted it, as Dawn did too.

**Drew's POV:**

Right when May told me that i was together with her before the car crash, i didn't believe one thing she said, and then she just went upstairs crying. So i guess i should just return and plan the wedding, i'm guessing that it's going to be in that church.. hmm..


	8. Chapter 7: Planning the Wedding

Hey Guys! Sorry i haven't been making new chapters, but this time i promise i will make a lot of new ones! I also forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is: **I don't own any music and i don't own anything that is pretty obvious that i don't own!(: **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Planning the Wedding**

**Drew's POV: **

I was planning Brianna and I's wedding today. I was thinking we could have our wedding outside and have lovely roses around us! YES that's perfect! For food, we will have a HUMONGOUS wedding cake with tons and tons of treats since I'm rich. Then for some reason, I started getting flashbacks of this girl who had stunning sapphire eyes. I was with her laughing, then the flashback stopped. I just persuaded myself to focus on the wedding plans when i got rudely interuppted by Dawn saying it was time for breakfast. She literally barged into my room! Gee i would sure like a little privacy! Ugh, that girl can sometimes drive me crazy! When i headed downstairs, i saw that May and Dawn's friend Misty, was staying for the wedding. Yippee. Another loud girl. Just what i need. But what really caught my attention was that May's eyes were the exact same stunning sapphire color. I just told myself that I must be seeing things. After i had breakfast with them, i decided to go back to what i was doing: finishing up our wedding plans. Brianna had told me that she would call up a excellent wedding dress person or whatever. So that was one less thing to worry about.

**Dawn's POV:**

I heard my phone ring and i immediately picked it up. It turns out it was Brianna. I wondered what she wanted. And then it hit me, i remember when i was in high school where everyone was happy, i had said i would make my phone number pretend to be a wedding dress planner person. So i picked up the phone and made it sound very professional like, so Brianna wouldn't know it was me. "Hello, uhh Carol Blinn on the phone!" "Hi Carol, my name is Brianna-almost to be Hayden. i was just wondering if you have a wedding dress in stock or if i could just personalize one." "Well i could write down what kind of wedding dress you would like." i replied, I pretended i was going to write down what she has to say. "Ok thanks Carol! For my wedding dress, i would like it to be 11 inches long, all white with faded white roses for the hem of the dress. For shoes i would like 5 inch sparkly white heels. I would also like a white veil with flowers, and white bracelets." Brianna had said. "Okay, all set! But before you hang up, let me tell you something important, please don't open up the package with your dress in it until the final day your getting married! I want it to be a surprise!" I snickered slightly with what i just said. "Alright, it's a deal!" Brianna replied. Once we both hung up, i quickly called Misty over. "Guess what Misty!" "Oh no, I really don't want to say what but i'm curious so what?" Misty said. I just rolled my eyes, but i continued: "EEP, Brianna just asked me to be her wedding dress planner!" Misty had raised an eyebrow and said: "Why are you so excited to be Brianna's wedding dress planner?!" I just smirked and she seemed to catch on. "Misty, i am going to make the worst dress in history!" I smiled evilly. Misty had said she was going to help so i let her.

* * *

**Back at Brianna's Mansion:**

**Brianna's POV:**

This is perfect! I'm finally getting married to Drew! HA beat that May! There is nothing stopping this wedding now! she thought. I just have to make sure that Drew doesn't find out a single thing about what happened before this.

* * *

**With May and the others:**

**Misty's POV:**

Dawn and I knew exactly how to get Drew's memory back, since Brianna had probably long forgotten what she looked like, She had ringed up Brianna and said if she could be the priestess, seeing that nothing was wrong with that, she gladly exepted. Dawn and Misty's plan was once she was up there giving her speech about Drew and Brianna, she will talk a little bit about May, and knowing Brianna, she will probably freak about what I am going to do next once I'm at the wedding. This is what i will be doing: Since I still have a few cute pictures of Drew and May together, i will sneak them with me and pretend those are Brianna's pictures with Drew. Then i will go like: Oops sorry! these were the pictures when May and Drew were the happiest couple on earth until the accident. I was going to be trying to refresh Drew's memory. Dawn and I are pretty sure Drew will start getting his memory back, but at the same time, it was a really big risk. But Dawn and I are both willing to take it if it's for a friend like May. Once Dawn and I discussed our plan, we began working on the ugly dress for Brianna. This is what Dawn imagined it to be: A ugly brown color with tons of rag stitches and rips. We also will put a really stinky smell on the dress, sort of like rotten eggs and tuna. For shoes, we decided ragged flats and for the veil, it was just fake ugly flowers with strips of construction paper for the veil, the bracelets weren't any different, they just had paper bracelets that were colored with markers.

**Dawn's POV:**

Once we finished, we sent it to Brianna's mansion and headed back home. To me, i didn't feel guilty at all, i could tell Misty felt the same. Then i started remembering about my love life, and I started getting teary, but i didn't want to cause any attention, so i quickly wiped my tears. I wonder... will Paul ever find me, or will i be stuck living my life without Paul?


	9. Chapter 8: PAUL!

**Chapter 8: PAUL?! This chapter will just be Dawn and Paul(: And plz no rude reviews(:**

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

Once i woke up today, i had a strange feeling that something good and bad will happen today. I really hope the good part will brighten me up from my misery from not seeing Paul. I feel guilty leaving Paul like that, but i told myself he wouldn't of wanted the child anyway. Even though i convinced myself that, for some reason, there still is a little part of my heart that wants to go back where Paul is and tell him that I'm sorry. Oh well. It's not like he's gonna be here anyway. I thought.

* * *

**Back with Paul:**

**Paul's POV:**

I miss her so much! I can't believe i was that careless and just let her go. i feel pathetic. It's funny, usually i would be saying that about other people, example: my friends. UGH! I'M SO FUSTRATED! WHY CAN'T MY SO CALLED FRIENDS JUST TELL ME WHERE DAWN IS! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'M LITERALLY PUNCHING THE WALLS RIGHT NOW! Wait... before Dawn left, she left a note and said she was going to a city where it was pretty small. She didn't exactly tell me but she left a note. Wait a second! The only small city there is near the north!**(I'm just making that up)** I know! i will go there and search for her there! I better go grab a ticket and head there right now! I've got to straight things out with her and i really want to know why she left me...

**Nobody's POV:**

Paul quickly grabbed his wallet and his jacket, and literally ran to the airport since he let Ash borrow his car for today. Paul literally was thinking:Screw you Ash! Once Paul arrived, he quickly payed for a plane ticket to the north, then scurried onto the plane once the attendant said they could go on. Paul realized that just maybe, he could finally see his girlfriend or whatever him and her were.

* * *

**Dawn's house:**

**Dawn's POV: **

Ok i definetly think something is wrong... I feel like someone is coming for me... someone special? Maybe... or maybe not? What if it some freak?! Ok Dawn don't worry, it has to be someone special. Just in case it was someone special like maybe one of my best friend's surprising me. Ya that's it. So i quickly dressed into something really nice. I wore a pink sparkly tank top with a white skirt that came right above my knees. I also wore gray flats with two of my favorite bracelets: one with the names Paul and Dawn engraved on it and the other one from May. For my hair, I straightened it and put two yellow clips in my hair. I checked myself one last time and then and I just sat down and listened to May's music until this mystery person maybe is coming.

**Paul's POV:**

Once i arrived there, I asked this girl with chestnut colored hair... funny. she reminds me of May... and Drew... OMFG WHY AM I THINKING OF THEM?! Anyway i asked the girl if she heard who Dawn Berlitz is. She replied by saying yes she knew who she is. Then i asked if she knew where Dawn's house is. She asked me if i was like a creepy stalker or something. I sweatdropped. And i said I was Dawn's boyfriend or something like that... So the girl told me the house with the rose garden and that's the only house that has roses so it shouldn't be hard. I followed her directions, and i came to a house with like a BAZILLION roses. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down and rang the door bell. I heard a lot of muffled voices inside, and a little boy opened the door. Then i heard him say something like "this is for you mommy!" That's when it hit me, did Dawn have a child?! Soon i was face to face with the lady i've practically been searching for 1/4 of my life.

**Dawn's POV:**

When my little boy opened the door, he said it was for me or something like that. Since May wasn't home, i walked over. Big Mistake. Paul stood in front of the door, i tried shutting the door but he was too strong. So i just kept my head down. Paul was asking me what was my problem just leaving him like that. I knew the truth had to come out sooner or later, and fate had made it clear it was sooner. I told Paul everything, from the child to living with May. I was also expecting a cold glare and Paul yelling into my face, but instead i got a hug and him saying just don't do it again. That was that. I'm guessing Paul was desperate, and he didn't want to lose me again. So Paul and I were together again. I called May asking if Paul could live with us and since we live in a mansion with like thousands of rooms, May said yes. I was really happy. I finally got my boyfriend back!

**Paul's POV:**

FINALLY! I am now officially super happy, and for the first time in years, i smiled a genuine smile.


	10. Chapter 9: Setting up the Wedding

**Chapter 9: Setting up the Wedding (This one is gonna be REALLY SHORT!) **

**Drew's POV:**

We had just arrived at the church we were gonna get married at. I looked around the room at the progress we have made on the decorations and food. It looked pretty decent! But for some reason i have this gut feeling i'm marrying the wrong person, but at the same time i feel happy i'm marrying the girl i think i love... Wait a second! Did i just say "I think?!" Oh no. I tried persuading myself Brianna was the one.

**May's POV:**

As i was setting up these wedding, i couldn't help but feel that Brianna was a lucky gal even though i was actually Drew's girlfriend. I promised Drew i would sing a song for the wedding. I was actually planning on singing this song to Drew at the club 5 years ago to express how i feel to him, but i guess fate was cruel to us that day, and Drew had that stupid accident! Ugh, anyway so i was planning on singing "Just Give Me A Reason" It was one of my very first hit singles.

**Misty's POV:**

Dawn and I both were setting up the wedding, except in a different way. We put goo in the cake, a jack-in-the-box by the door so when each person comes in they will be surprised by how poorly this wedding was set up. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow though. Dawn made sure i had every single cute picture of May and Drew, and I said I had them.

**Dawn's POV:**

I can't wait for Brianna's reaction when she sees the dress poorly made. It serves her right for destroying May's relationship with Drew!

**The next day... the day of the Wedding...**

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**Chapter 10: The Wedding(even shorter, sorry i just want to finish this story since i've got a lot stuck in my head) ****Oh and also, I forgot to say this but I was inspired by Citrisama, sorry if i didn't spell that right! But ya, she's an amazing writer so you all go favorite her stories!(:**

**Brianna's POV:**

Finally! I can finally see the dress my dress maker made! Once i teared open the package, i was horrified! Then something snapped in my head, the voice did sound like Dawn, OH EHM GEEE! How will i go to the wedding wearing this? SCREW YOU DAWNN! UGH I HATE YOU DAWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE DREWY ACTUALLY INVITED THEM! I screeched Dawn's name, and when she came i asked her what the meaning of this is. That stinkin girl smirked and left without a word. That IDIOT! Ugh i have to wear this hideous thing, IT EVEN STINKS! Now i can't believe we can't change the date of the wedding.

**Drew's POV:**

I got in my tuxedo and started heading down the isle with Brianna also heading down when the music started playing. I scrunched my nose when I saw her in the ragged dress. I wanted to ask what was wrong but we had to keep quiet. Our priestess was really good, but it reminded me of that sapphire eyed girl, all those things... the things we did together... but it is still a blurry memory.

**Misty's POV:**

Once i've said the stupid things your supposed to say at a wedding, I let May sing her song, then I asked both of them if they accept, but before Drew could except, i shouted to the crowd and to the two of them that i have a surprise. I told everyone these are the pictures with Brianna and Drew on the screen. Once i pressed play, there were pictures of May and Drew cuddling, holding hands, and even one of them kissing. There were a lot of them, and once it ended, Drew was wide-eyed and Brianna was panicking but it looked like something snapped in Drew's head and he seemed to realize everything because he was like "May... is that really you?" That's when I lost it and shouted YESSS! Dawn we did it! Drew got his memory back and now he can go back to dating May! I saw Drew sneak a glance to May.

**May's POV:**

I can't believe what i just saw...Drew finally remembered me and it was all thanks to Misty and Dawn! I will have to scold them and thank them later. All i did was squeal and jump into Drew's arms. I could tell Drew was really happy because he hugged me tightly back. I can't believe this is happening! YESSS! I HAVE HIM BACK! I looked at Misty and Dawn and they gave me a thumbs up and I copied them. I mouthed thank you to them. I LOVE DREW SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!


End file.
